Gekko Family
Gekko Clan (天の月光一族) was one of the Four Noble Clans of Izumo and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan. 'Background' 'Bloodline Creation' The Gekko Clan was created Five Sacred Beasts to rule the anti-shinobi matter. The Results of the Gekko was the Descended. The Gekko were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan as well as battle prowess, The Gekko came to be known as one of the four strongest clans, the other being the Mizu Clan, Renato Clan and the Shimiza Clan which may the result the Legend of Pizza. 'Izumo Incident' Yamata no Orochi floods the Izumogakure and eats the foot stroking Elder's seven of their eight Daughters. Kushinada looks at Orochi attempting to eat her. Orochi drunk the Sake and Susanoo Sealed it within each member of the Gekko Family. 'Kekkei Genkai Arc' Few Years have passed, Paul Gekko have pulled the Ryuseken no Tsurugi from the stone that causes the awakening of the Sacred Beasts and Arceus. Arceus lends the Sacred Beast to Paul to make Izumogakure rich and fertil. Paul uses the sword wisely along with the Sacred Beasts have turned Kagenato the wasteland into a beautiful fertilizing Paradise with the Cookie Crops, Pizza Ovens and the simple Veggie Crops. Arceus parts away to the dimension leaving the sacred beasts into Paul Gekko's Possession. 'Abilities' Like Paul's Ancestors, The Gekko Clan's Favorite Food was descended from the Heavens by Martel who was a Guardian of Paul Gekko. They Bear the Ability to love and care for people and shares the food from the heavens to the People of Izumo. The Gekko Clan Ritual that used for the Members of the Gekko. That was also the ability of the Legend of Pizza. The Gekko Clan has the Spcial Chakura and the Bloodline Traits over the 1,000s of Years. The Gekko Clan has Special Chakra, Magic and their own Kekkei Genkai for many generations. Their Kekkei Genkai was the Anti Shinobi Matter. 'Jutsus' 'Curse of Revelation' The Gekko Family used that Jutsu to save the Shimiza Clan from being slaves to the Akatsuki and the Five Great Nations. 'Telepathy' The Related Members of the Gekko Clan can talk with telepathy and does not talk like humans. 'Gekko Clan Ritual Song' *Larry and Gekko Clan: (singing chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! (angel chorus come in) *Angel Chorus: Come to me! *Larry: Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! *Angel Chorus: On my knees! *Larry and Gekko Clan: You'll live forever in my memory! Pizza Angel, please come to me! *Angel Chorus: Come to me! *Larry and Gekko Clan: Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! *Angel Chorus: On my knees! *All: I will miss you for eternity! 'The Oath and Heritage Jutsu' The Oath and Heritage was created by Paul and Kyoji's Parents that allows any Member of the Gekko Family and Shimiza Famiy Dies with a type of Disease, being killed by the murderer, kamikaze attack or Aging to be revived due to the Life-Long Span an have the Gekko Blood Trait like Wolves. The Words of the Oath is FREEDOM!!!!! 'Gunplas' *RX-79-99 Devil Gundam (100,000) *G Flyer (Multiple) *Naruto Gundam (101) *RX-78-007 Devil GM (Multiple) *MSN-06 Extra Zeong (20) *EX-79 Banshee Booster (9) *MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong (99) *YMA-99 Thruster Gyan (Multiple) *MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam (66) *MAN-04 Big Max (30) *PF-78-2 Perfect Banshee Gundam (8) *MSN-20 Boulder Zaku (Multiple) *GAT-X105A Nobel Buster Gundam (Multiple) *GAT-X105B Nobel Gundam Buster Amazing *Gargantua (1) *Vagan Gear Max (100,000) *Mecha Paul Gekko (20) *RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu (10) *RX-78-8 Shinju Gundam (20) *MSJ 32-327 Godzilla Zaku (9) 'Members' 'Descendants' *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Shunji Gekko *Mira Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Kilik *Amane Gekko *Paul and Kyoji's Father (Deceased) *Paul and Kyoji's Mother (Deceased) *Shelly Gekko *Kagura Gekko *Pakura Gekko *Tsuki no Mikoto *Mizumi *Misaki *Koichi Gekko *Lan's Father (Deceased) *Minato Uchiha *Lan *Hibiki *Lan Gekko *Yuki Gekko *Kyoko Gekko *Queen Gekko *King Gekko *Kimi Gekko *Leavanna Gekko *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Yuki Uzuki *Quess Gekko (Family Head) *Ventus *Thetis *Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Honey D. Kainu *Yagumo *Elisa *Kenshin Gekko *Takeshi Gekko *Cassandra Uzumaki *Honey D. Karo *Shinji Takato *Amane Nishiki *Yuri (Deceased) *Akatsuki (Deceased) *Okami Yuki *Link the Hylian Samurai *Martel *Paul Kurosagi *Paul Anthony Dy *Chai Gekko 'Ancestors' *Ecthelion of the Fountain *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Yuma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) *Shinto Flint- Space Pirate *Susanoo Uzumaki *Sai Gekko *Ribbons Gekko *Chai Gekko 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam *Death Ghidorah *Charuubi *Nagur *Ikkaku *Mataru *Isomaru *Yamata Bagu *Nine Tailed Skull Fox *Lernaean Hydra 'Allies' *Team Okaina 'Headquarters' *Kimi Gekko's Castle (Home) *King Gekko's Castle (Main Headquarters) 'Family' *God- Creator 'Allies' *Shimiza Clan *Hyuga Clan 'Quotes' *''(Five Sacred Masked Beasts) Fate has met as Heroes. But this Planet have made us Brothers.'' *''(Paul Gekko) My Clan can talk through telepathy and not by movement.'' Category:Clans